To-Oh University
To-Oh University (東応大学, Tōō Daigaku) is a university located in Japan. Plot Light Yagami attends this school after graduating high school. Upon entering, his father gifts him with a watch. L enrolls to investigate Light for himself, posing under the alias Hideki Ryuga, the same name as the famous popstar. Although Light does not know who he is at the time, he first encounters L while taking the university entrance exams. Both Light and L receive perfect scores. At the entrance ceremony, Light and L both give a welcome speech. It is during this event that L reveals himself as L to Light. Light and L have a tennis match at To-Oh University as part of L's investigation, which gains them an audience of students. Light meets Kiyomi Takada at the university, and they share at least one class together. Kiyomi and Light both seem to have high reputations on campus, as other students talk about them, and Kiyomi is even known as "Miss To-Oh." Light begins dating her and other girls to divert suspicion for when he sees Misa Amane. L eventually stops attending class, although he shows up on campus once more when Misa is arrested. Light ends up dropping his classes during his first semester to be confined by L under suspicion of being Kira. After her release from confinement, Misa uses a bathroom at the To-Oh University Hospital to swap clothes with Nori. In disguise, she slips away from Kanzo Mogi, who is monitoring her, to attend a date with Kyosuke Higuchi.Chapter 48: Give-and-Take After his release from confinement, Light resumes attendance and graduates. By the end of the series, he is registered as a graduate student, although he is not enrolled in any classes.Chapter 85: Election After graduating, Takada becomes a newscaster. She is eventually contacted by Teru Mikami, who appoints her as the new spokesperson for Kira. Light's relationship with her from university allows him to make personal contact with Takada again, which allows him to discreetly pass instruction on to Mikami. Students *Light Yagami *L (enrolled under the alias Hideki Ryuga) *Kiyomi Takada *Kyoko, a student who has a crush on L *Yasunaga, the tennis captain *Shingo Mido, of the Yotsuba Group, with a degree in Law *Masahiko Kida, of the Yotsuba Group, with a degree in Psychology *Shiori Akino, Light's classmate and girlfriend (films only) Trivia * To-Oh University is the in-universe equivalent of Tokyo University. Tokyo University ('''To'kyo 'Dai'gaku'') is known as Todai for short, and the character for dai can also be pronounced oh, so To-Oh is a play on the name Todai. The main building of Tokyo University is even shown in the anime as being part of To-Oh University. ** To-Oh University is also known as Todai for short in the manga. Sayu refers to Light as a Todai student, and Takada is once called "Miss Todai." * In Death Note: The Musical, Light and L attend "Todai," which could be either Tokyo University or To-Oh University. * In the television drama, Light attends Suginami University of Economics instead. References Category:Locations